1997
Television & Movies *''Buddy'' is released, June 6 *''Muppets Tonight'' Season 2 begins on Disney Channel, September 13 *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]'' Season 1 begins on Disney Channel, October 20 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 29 begins on PBS, November 17 *''The Animal Show'' Season 3 airs on Animal Planet (final season) *''BIG BAG'' Season 2 airs on Cartoon Network (final season) International Television *''Sacatruc'' premiered on Canal J in France Appearances *'Elmo' on A Gift of Song, January 1 *'Elmo' on A Cathedral Christmas Non-fiction Books *''[[w:c:muppet:No Strings Attached|'NO' Strings Attached: The Inside Story of JIM HENSON’s Creature Shop]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy's Rules|'Miss' Piggy’s Rules]]'' Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Backstage with Miss Piggy|Backstage with Miss Piggy]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas|'BIG' BIRD’s Ticklish Christmas]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Big Boo!|The BIG BOO!]]'' *''The Bunny Hop'' *''The Bunny Slipper Mystery'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? (1997 book)|Can You Tell Me How to Get to SESAME STREET?]]'' *''Chelli & the Great Sandbox Adventure'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster!|'Cookie' Monster!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Can...Quack Like a Duck|'Elmo' Can... Quack Like a Duck]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Loves You! (book)|'Elmo' Loves You!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (book)|'Elmo' Saves Christmas]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!"|'Elmo' Says, "Don’t Wake the Baby!"]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Christmas Colors|'Elmo'’s Christmas Colors]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Counting Game|'Elmo'’s Count'ing Game]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Valentine|'''Elmo’s Valentine]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie!|'Ernie'!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover!|'Grover'!]]'' *''Hide-&-Seek Picnic'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ho-Ho-Ho, Baby Fozzie|Ho-Ho-Ho, Baby Fozzie]]'' *''I Can Do It!'' *''I Can Go Potty'' *''The King’s Beard'' *''Little Monster Goes to School'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy, Queen of Hearts|'Miss' Piggy, Queen of Hearts]]'' *''Monster'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Muppet Puppet Books#Lizzy Lou|Peek-a-boo, Lizzy Lou!]]'' *''Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street|The Poky Little Puppy Comes to SESAME STREET]]'' *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure|The Rat Pack: A Muppet Count'down Adventure]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Talent Show|'''SESAME STREET Talent Show]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Thanksgiving Monster|The Thanksgiving Monster]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Tickle Me, Big Bird!|Tickle Me, BIG BIRD!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Tickle Me, Elmo!|Tickle Me, Elmo!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:My Name is Elmo|Tickle Me: My Name is Elmo]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Where Are You Going, Kermit?|Where Are You Going, KERMIT?]]'' *''Where Is Your Mommy?'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Zoe's Flower|'Zoe'’s Flower]]'' Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Elmo (album)|The BEST of Elmo]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Countdown|'THE' COUNT’s COUNT'down]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs|'''HOT! HOT! HOT! Dance Songs]]'' *''Kids’ Favorite Songs'' *''[[Oscar's Trashy Songs|'OSCAR'’s TRASHY Songs]]'' *''Platinum Too'' *''SESAME STREET BEST'' Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:123 Count with Me (video)|123 COUNT with ME]], July 8 *[[w:c:muppet:Big Bag video|'BIG' BAG: Explore with Us!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bag video|'BIG' BAG: Imagine with Us!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bag video|'BIG' BAG: Share with Us!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo' Saves Christmas]]'' (DVD), September 3 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Says BOO! (video)|'Elmo' Says BOO!]], July 8 *Fiesta!'' *''Get Up & Dance, January 28 *Quiet Time, 'APRIL' '1ST' *Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, 'APRIL' '1ST' *Telling the Truth, July 8 *William Wegman’s Mother Goose, September 2 Behind the scenes *'ERIC JACOBSON' begins performing 'BERT' on 'SESAME STREET' People *Jon Stone dies, March 30 *John Denver dies, October 12 Attractions *[[w:c:muppet:Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? (exhibit)|Can You Tell Me How to Get to '''SESAME' STREET?]] exhibit International music videos *"Sesam Jam (Der, Die, Das)" Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live show [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Coloring Book|'Elmo'’s Coloring Book]] Muppet Character Debuts *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the BIG Blue House]]'' - Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip & Pop, Shadow, Luna Merchandise *Muppet Winter Wonderland Kid’s Meal (Long John Silvers) *Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments *Great Muppets in American History (Muppets Tonight Coloring Book) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' calendar *Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel *'KERMIT' bowl Parades *''Rock Around the Block Parade'' debuts at SESAME Place *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a SESAME STREET Float See also *'1997' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1997' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #